warhammergeeksfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyon
Category:Characters Backstory Cyon was born on a small sized space station with the task of refining metals. Life was hard as there were constant power cuts, 12 hour work shifts and one meal daily that is if you did your quota. Two rations if you did 10 % more then the average. He, his parents and his brother lived in a small habitation block in the residential area. Everyone knew his brother was special, a gift from the Emperor as his mother put it. Any machine he would touch came back to life. It didn't take long for the authorities to find out, as the production quota was abnormally high. A regiment of highly armed men, along with a fully masked inquisitor. After a few warnings to give over the sorcerer, the mother tried to flee with her child. In a matter of seconds they got both gunned down. Cyon's father enraged pulled out his trusty old pistol he got before coming to this wretched station firing at the inquisitor hitting him in the shoulder, before he too got gunned down along with a few people behind him as a few guards misfired. The inquisitor ordered a cleansing of the station as they are all just seeds of corruption waiting to blossom. At that time Cyon was at his habitation block as the power went out. But this time loud gunshots could be heard from the distance followed up by half finished screams of pain and misery. He took his lamp and went to hide in the ventilation shafts. Most of the night he hid in the ducts listening to the pleaded for help and mercy. Too shocked to move, he sat as minutes seemed like hours. Trough cracks he could see armed men shooting at anyone they could see. He almost fell a sleep when a powerful shutter went to the station followed by a couple of deafening sounds of impact. The gunshots turned into explosions as he saw giant dark colored machines of death with ease destroy the inquisitors help. And then it was almost silent... he almost feel asleep. But he didn't eat for a few days as the machines were broken and his brother wasn't allowed to do his "thing" anymore. And no work, no food. Too hungry to stay put he started to search for something eatable starting at the cafeteria. Even if it was that gray paste they sometimes got, he felt so hungry he would eat anything. In the cafeteria there was a sickening stench to the stomach. It was a sight to behold, a true massacre. Tables lined up as sort of a defense with massive holes in them. On the floor bodies and most of them in pieces, limbs, organs, heads. Cyon stood there, absorbing the sight of the fleshy mess as he noticed his parents cut apart in the corner. He feel to his knees feeling the power to stand fade away. A sight that would scar him for life. He didn't care if anyone heard him weeping, his family was dead. He was quickly found by the Night Lords attacking the station. The were looking for materials to loot and kill anything that moves. But a apothecary found another use for the boy. He joined the third claw under the lead of Israphel, who at the same time was one of the only people to willingly give a helping hand to the newcomers. Cyon is currently 60 years old and had taken hand in a few skirmishes with the Ultramarine loyalists. His highest achievement was to help take over a Ultramarine battlebarge. The warbands name was "Night's Children". The two ships in their possession were the ultramarine's vessel "Emperors Fist" and the ancient Night Lords vessel "Legacy of Dread". Scattered upon them were 93 Astartes and around 200 Humans and 200 Servitors. Ordered by the captain of the Night's Children the two ships split to take different objective's. Legacy of Dread went to raid a major Rouge Trader vessel in the area while the undermanned Emperors Fist was sent out to raid the space station in the area. A easy task to gain more servitors and possibly recruits for their warband. Cyon, was aboard the Emperor's Fist along with the members of Third, Fifth and Sixth Claw. 60% of them being recent additions to the force as they were between the ages of 40-70 Human years,while the rest were veterans of the long war. At some point during the travel to the nearest space station the ship shook loudly, and the Vox started buzzing with chatter,it was not long before the crew manning the Augur Stations identified that they were getting hit by barrages from a unknown vessel, witch was assumed to be a Heavy Cruiser. It was no surprise to Third Claw that the warning came only after they have been shot, due to the Night Lords attack on this vessel left the augury stations severely damaged. As everyone was getting to there battle positions the vox blared again, saying the ship has been boarded on different locations on the hull. There they engaged a group of Space Marines they can only assume to be loyalists ,but their paint scheme was unlike anything he has seen before. The armor was painted black with symbols of the Inquisition and Ecclisiarchy with there shoulder pads bearing the crests of loyalist legions, but all with different chapter symbols. As the battle went on the Night Lords forces were trading badly, usually it taking 2 of them to take out on of these black armored scum due to the relative inexperiance of the defenders,and remarkable equipment of the attackers. The battle was slowly winding to halt with the only survior's remaining being 4 members of the 3rd claw. All of them were veterans except one, Cyon, a relative new recruit only 60 years of age. He was being trained by Israphel personally, as he found some rare drive for wrath in him he felt amusing. Soon enough they were backed in a corner with the black armored astartes in front of them, there was nowhere they could go, and even more of his battle brothers fell, leaving him and Cyon the only survivors he knew of left, but not for long as the massive self propelled shells of the attackers penetrated their armor, leaving them at the verge of death.